Of Alcohol and Friends
by some stuff
Summary: Getting drunk can sometimes not be a smart thing to do. Getting drunk and having deep philosophical thoughts while in a storm is definitely not a smart thing to do. Bryan and Kai friendship fluffiness :3


It took me some courage to update this one, since many of my headcanons are waaay out of the actual story, but still… No one ever writes about Kai and Bryan as close friends ): That's why I just can't help but write brotherly fuzzyness! …Please don't shoot me.

And guys, please tell me what you think of it, I need to know if I should write more fics like this one, or just stick to the all humour ones.

ENJOY! :D

 **I do not own Beyblade ):**

Bryan stumbled down his taxi cab and tried to walk down the road to the fence with as much dignity as he could muster in his current drunken state.

" _Argh!_ " He tripped over and fell to the soaked and muddy ground face first. "…Shit"

Of course there had to be a storm.

After tripping some other several times, he finally made his way to the few steps on the front door, and went up carefully trying not to kill himself.

He searched the keys on his pockets frantically over and over again, and by the fourth time, his brain registered that he had lost not only his keys, but his wallet and his cellphone too. Again.

He decided to sit on the floor for his own safety, after he had almost thrown himself down the steps and onto the bushes, and probably broken his arm or his neck. Or both.

The first thing he realized was that he was cold and soaked to the bone. Then his stomach reminded him of the effects of drinking too much alcohol as he barely made it to the side to throw up.

After about 5 minutes puking his guts out, he coughed painfully and tried to make the world stop spinning around him by leaning on the front door. He was going to have a terrible hangover in the morning.

He spent a good half an hour staring at the rain and trying not to puke again. At the same time, his mind began to drift to deep existential thoughts, something that happened far too often when he was in this… delicate state.

The realization hit him strongly this time, like if someone had hit him in the head with a baseball bat. Not that anyone had ever hit him with a baseball bat, _quite the contrary_ , in reality. But still, he somehow knew this feeling was the same.

He had kind of thought about it on the back of his mind before, but this time, it was as clear as water. He was lost. And tired. Much more tired than he had ever been before.

Tired of this scenario that had become far too familiar.

Tired of not finding the person he was supposed to be.

Tired of the way he was handling life.

Tired of everything.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his wet hair.

There was no denying it this time: he was stuck.

Who would have thought life outside the Abbey would be this damn hard?

His brothers had managed to move on. They left the past behind and started to live their new lives.

Tala was starting his second year of Criminology and was on his way to become an outstanding detective. It suited him. He had always had that damn intuiting second nature, as sly as a fox and as brave as a wolf. Unfortunately for them, he got even more bossy than usual.

Spencer would finally finish college soon, and was pondering about a PhD in Marine Biology or Biological Oceanography.

Hell, even Ian was about to enter University on Physics Engineering, the little runt had actually managed to skip the last year of high school when the school finally admitted he was far more competent than any of his classmates.

He didn't even need to think about Kai. He would manage to get things done his way anyway. He was already an important figure in the business world.

They were all so damn perfect.

And then there was him… he hadn't accomplished anything yet. He was more than a bit lost. Fuck college, fuck professional preparation. Parties, alcohol, and drugs was all he knew.

He didn't know where to go or what to do.

He was truly and painfully stuck.

They were all simply too good for him.

Ironically, things couldn't be clearer as they were now. At 4.30 in the morning, when the intoxication from the alcohol had reached its limit, when he could feel the rain pouring down from the sky and the chilling cold of mid-February, everything made sense.

He needed to escape. He _had_ to escape. Now. He couldn't wait any longer.

Before he could take a decision, however, his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his weight giving in as his head hit the floor painfully when the front door opened from the inside.

Kai's cutting gaze met him from the upside "You're drunk aren't you?"

"If I told you no, would you believe me?" He trailed off lamely still on his spot on the floor.

"I can smell the vodka all the way up to my room, Bryan" He glared hardly at him.

Kai waited for Bryan to make up any stupid excuse for his drunkenness as he always did, but surprisingly, he didn't do anything.

"We've talked about this" He scolded harshly, though being in pajamas and having just woken up didn't quite help him show the hostility he wanted.

"I know"

The Phoenix narrowed his eyes. Something was off.

Normally, Bryan would try his best to look half sober, and would get extremely defensive about pretty much anything. But right now, he was still sprawled on the floor between the entrance and the outside, refusing to meet his eyes.

Kai decided he did not like this at all and tried to get a normal reaction from the Falcon: yelling all sorts of profanities, throwing a punch or two, threatening to end his life in a violent way, anything.

"You're pathetic"

"…I know"

Now that was definitely not normal.

The younger scratched the back of his head and sighed heavily at his friend's strange demeanor, sitting next to him on the floor and resting his chin on his hands.

"Look Bry, I don't know what's wrong, but laying on the floor half-drunk won't do anything to solve whatever shit you just put yourself in" He waited a few minutes to try to understand. "What are you doing?"

"Wallowing in self-pity?" The Falcon gave in.

"You're Bryan Kutznestov, you don't wallow in self-pity. Ever"

"Just... forget it. It's stupid anyways"

Kai stared intensely at him. "Spit it out already"

Bryan sighed deeply and looked at his brother in the eye. "It's just that… You guys are great, you're _somewhere,_ you know? _"_

There was a short silence, in which Bryan was trying to put his mind together. He was never good talking about his emotions. Hell, it was actually a good thing he was drunk, Kai thought briefly, otherwise, he would never get this much information out of him.

"And I'm just… It's just…"

Kai waited patiently for him to continue,

"…I'm nothing"

Wait, _what._

"I think, you're being very over dramatic" He deadpanned.

"I told you it was stupid…" Bryan turned his gaze to the side, taking a seemingly interest on the bushes.

Kai sighed tiredly and leaned back on his arms. "No… It's not stupid. If this is how you feel then we have to change it somehow, I just think you're being over dramatic"

"I know, but it is true though. Kai, what am I doing?!" He raised his hands exasperated.

"You're on the floor, that's what you're doing" A chuckle left his lips teasing him.

"…What am I supposed to do now?" The Falcon asked genuinely confused, meeting the Phoenix eyes' once more.

"We'll figure it out, Bry" Kai smiled reassuringly to his brother.

Although Kai didn't know how to help him just yet, he did know his brother woul find his way sooner or later. "I told you before, didn't I? You're _Bryan Kuznetsov_ for God's sake! You're the most stubborn and determined person I know. We'll definitely figure something out"

As he said this, he got up and held out his hand to his brother. "Now come on, it's 5 am, you're drunk as fuck, and we're out in the middle of a fucking storm. It's time to get inside"

Bryan stared at Kai's hand for a moment, pondering over Kai's words. He took his hand and got up unsteadily.

Kai did offer him to help him out, but with his pride and his dignity back, the drunken blader refused his help and tried to make his way inside.

He barely got up the stairs and made it to his room, he didn't bother changing his wet and dirty clothes or even take his muddy shoes off, he just crashed onto his bed and closed his eyes tiredly, giving in to sleep.

His mind didn't forget his newest resolution though.

He would get his ass up and he would find himself again. And he would have Kai to help him find his way again.

…

Yes, there will be a part II of this soon ;)


End file.
